Masky x reader chapter 1
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Masky se enamora a tal grado q se vuelve una adiccion XD masky x reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las personitas de esta mundo el fic no es completamente mio me esta ayudando a escribirlo P.Y.Z.K derechos reservados para : ilovedavidguettamusic y P.Y.Z.K jajajajajaja bueno y alos q quieran leer sobre slender ella tiene un muy bien fic se los recomiendo y a los q ñe vallan a jeffy yo tengo un fic aver a les parese XD bueno gracias por leer qur les valla bien a todos un abrasote por parte de las 2 a los q leen este fic :) lo unicoq nos pertenece son algunos personajes porfa nos aria muy felices q comentaran. **

* * *

Bien tu vida cambio a partir de q conociste un creepypasta pero no cualquier creepy conociste a el mismísimo Masky ...

Estabas en tu cuarto escuchando a paramore te gustaba mucho la cancion de monster a cada rato la cantabas o la estabas escuchando , comenzaste a hacer tu tarea pero te faltaban unas laminas - ayyy las laminas - ya las habias olvidado saliste de tu cuarto con los audifonos puestos y una chamarra blanca , jeans pegados , y unos comverse negros .

Tomaste la llaves de la casa , tomaste una manzana y saliste . Comenzaste a comerte tu manzana hasta que terminaste la fuiste a tirar a el,bote de basura pasate por una calle q estaba muy sola lo unico q se escuchabaneran los ruidos del viento derepente sentiste como alguien te jalo eran unos jovenes como de unos 18 años - pero mira lo q tenemos aqui - te pusieron una navaja en la mejilla , te llebaron a el fondo del callejon te pegaron a pared .

Uno de ellos empezo a pasear la navaja por tu cuerpo pero la detubo en tu cinturon , el otro comenzo a bajar el cierre de tu camarra ,querias pedir ayuda pero recordaste q no habia nadie hay - ayuda!- gritaste con todas las fuerzas q tenias pero te taparon la boca antes de q volvieras a gritar , solo sentiste que unas manos pasaban por tu abdomen y empezaba a subir lentamente.

Un chico de cabello marrón y una mascara cullo nombre era masky escucho el grito y comenzo a saltar en los arboles hasta que vio lo que te estaban haciendo bajo de el arbol y se acerco a los 2 tipos a el primero lo jalo de su gorra y le dio un puñetaso en la cara dejandolo inconciente en el suelo y con la naris rota solo se aserco le fotrma lenta a el otro tu solo caiste sentada a el suelo masky paso alado de ti y le lanzo cun cullicho de cocina a la cara dondo le en medio de los ojos callendo a el piso en sangrentado .

El solo volteeo la mirada hacia ti y desaparecio , 5 minutos despues llego un chico de cabello negro con ojos color miel - necesitas a yuda?- te pregunto sonriendo tomo to mano y te ayudo a levantare del suelo - como te llamas?- solo te sonrojaste al sentir su mano - me llamo... y tu?- le preguntaste de forma animada mientras arreglabas tu ropa para tu buena suerte no se habia dañado mucho .

-mi nombre es Sebastian...- y mientras hablaban masky estaba sufriendo un ataque de celos sin saber por que , pero le dolia vete con otra persona se senia vacio solo sentia un dolor en el pecho , pero en el , el dceo de matar se hizo presente hasta q recordo lo q slender le habia pedido hacer y se fue ...

-Oye yo te conosco ¡SEBASTIAN! Cuanto tiempo sin ver nos te extrañe tonto- dijiste a reconocer a tu amigo q se habia mudado - jajajajaja pero cuanto as crecido- despues de unos minutos el te ofrecio un cafe y fuiste con el , el te llevo a tu casa y se despidieron suerte q te habias acordado de las monografias ya eran las 8:00 y tu padre no llegaba de el trabajo , el y tu madre se habían divorciado ella se llevo a tu hermano menor.

No tenias ganas de ir a la escuela mañana pero no podias faltar así que guardas te todo y bajaste tu mochila la dejaste en la puerta , subiste y te acostaste en tu cama mirando a un punto fijo en la pared cerraste los ojos y sentia. Un peso sobre ti los abriste era el mismo joven que te salvo de los violadores , el portaba una maskara se la quito dejando te ver sus hermosos ojos azules empezo a asercase a tu rostro te sonrojaste al ver q te estaba besando .

No hiciste nada para separa lo solo lo atrajiste mas a ti enredando tus manos en su cabello el se separo de ti y de susurro -tu eres solo mía...- te sonrojaste muy fuerte y el se separo de ti y desaparecio , solo estabas confunfundida pero sentias algo que jamas habias sentido con nadie mas tu corazon latia muy fuerte y rapidamente lo unico q te preguntabas era quies era e se chico...

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen su view , masky nos compartira una palabras.**

**Masky: ...**

**Yo: oye asi eres de callado creo q aveces me das miedo ( P.Y.Z.K. Aparece de la nada y comenza a abrasar a masky )**

**P.Y.Z.K : soy tu mayor fan ( y tiene ojos de corazon)**

**Yo: hay q tierno pero no me voy porfa comenten XD.**


	2. Eres solo mia

**Holis jajajaja XD odio mi ipad nada mas tocas algo en la pantalla y ya valio bueno como estoy en mi casita voy a subir otro cap. en este voy a cuidar un poco mas la ortografía.**

* * *

Seguías dormida en tu cama placenteramente hasta q tu maldito despertador comenzó a sonar , solo te escondiste mas en las sabanas sacaste una mano y lo apagaste seguias acostada en la cama sin ganas de levantarte , te vestiste bajaste la escaleras luego fuiste a la cocina te comiste un cereal con frutita , terminaste y saliste de la casa con tu mochila.

Empezaste a caminar estabas muy pensativa hasta q alguien te llego por atras y te tapo los ojos -Sebastian ya se q eres tu suelta me- solo sentiste como te destapaban los ojos -por q de tan mal humor !?- solo lo volteaste a ver - o vamos nose por estas a si de callada ademas ya paso mas de 2 semanas de tu accidente en la calle- solo ignoraste el comentario y seguiste caminando- perdona me pero no me gusta verte a si - te tomo la mano haciendo q dejaras de caminar .

Un chico con mascara te estaba siguiendo y te observaba cada paso q dabas el lo veía , Masky solo se puso rojo de la ira , pero le llego una idea a su mente y solo sonrio - creo q es hora de q me conoscas - y desaparecio...

-no estoy de mal humor solo estoy muy pensativa- el solo se puso enfrente de ti te tomo de la barbilla y te obligo a verlo - o vamos te conosco desde q eramos niños me perdonas porfavor- solo obserbaste sus ojos - esta bien supongo- dijis te sonrojada pero aun asi no podías sacarte a aquel chico de mascara blanca y cabello castaño de la cabeza , como distracción para no seguir viendo a Sebastian a los ojos iste en tu celular la hora.

- ooo mierda ya es tarde - los 2 empezaron a correr hacia la escuela y llegaron a la clase de quimica y tu te fuiste a tu lugar y el a el suyo el maestro entro con su mochila - buenos dias clase , porfavor juntense en parejas- Sebastian iba a ir porti pero alguien lo jalo...

-y se olvidaba decirles ya viene un puente vacacional empieza mañana viernes y termina hasta el miercoles de la semana q viene - se escucharon varios gritos - bueno ya tienes pareja?- entre todos se voltearon a ver hasta q alguien llego -buenas noches Liu- gritaron todos con una risa - ja ja ja q chistositos ¿Puedo pasar mestro? - pregunto Liu - claro pase y escoja una pareja - liu era uno de tus mejores amigos fue con tigo y te abraso .

- ¿Que te paso por que llegaste tan tarde?- dejo su mochila a lado de su silla - es q tube un accidente camino hacia aca- solo te regalo una sonrisa , Sebastian no podia dejar de verte tenia celos de Liu o de todo hombre q te tocara o se te acercara , el maestro se le aserco a Sebastian y paso una mano enfrente de su cara haciendo q saliera de sus pensamientos - jajajajajajajaja a Sebastian le gusta ... a Sebastian le gusta ... - le grito Sergio todos soltaron una risa y tu te sonrojaste.

- ya tienes competencia Liu- volvio agritar Sergio - callate payaso de quinta- ... las clases fueron muy entretenidas a excepción de la de matematicas eras muy buena para mas matemáticas copiabas y hacias todo lo q dejaban de tarea empesate a dibujar en la clase algo no le encontrabas forma hasta q lo terminaste viste q era el chico de la mascara y pelo castaño cerras te la libreta y la guardaste en tu mochila ya era la hora de salida.

A partir de mañana ya no habían clases saliste con tus cosas te despediate de Liu , de Sebastian y Jeff aun q el iba en diferente clase eran muy buenos amigos , ellos eran tus mejores amigos y en parte tu familia.

Comenzaste a caminar y chocaste con alguien - auhh- dijeron los 2 el se levanto primero y te ayudo a lebantarte - perdon tengo q fijarme mas por donde camino- y te regalo una sorrisa - si yo igual - dijiste - ¿como te llamas? -te pregunto - me llamo ...- y tu - - mi nombre es Tim quieres ir con migo a tomar algo- solo lo miraste y sentiste como tu corazon comenzo a latir como con el otro chico- claro me encantaria- dijiste en un tono feliz.

Fueron a una cafeteria y comenzaron a hablar los 2 estaban muy entretenidos y luego te acompaño a tu casa se despidieron , estabas parada en la puerta de tu casa abriste y los 2 entraron y se sentaron en el sillon -tienes en el labio algo - habias comido chocolate - yo te lo quito- en un movimiento rapido te beso solo sentias como te vovias a sonrojar por el contacto el se separo de ti lentamente y con delicadeza , unicamente sonrio y te volvio a besar lento y suave le correspondiste sentiste como su lengua queria entara a tu boca solo abriste la boca , sentias una corriente electrica por todo tu cuerpo .

Comenzo una batalla feroz con sus lenguas pasaste tus manos alrededor de su cuello y los 2 se empezaron a separar solo sentias q debías estar con el q eso era lo correcto , el solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a tu oido y te susurro - tu solo eres mía...-.

Tu mente solo pensaba en aquel chico de mascara blanca aun q sentias quiza fuera el seria algo imposible ,solo estabas algo confundida pero feliz el se despidio de ti como una persona normal lo aria - nos vemos mañana?!- solo te sonrojaste - claro! - dijiste en un tono feliz el solo sonrio y se fue caminando.

* * *

**Hasta aqui espero q les a ya gustado y comenten porfa pero antes...**

**Yo: Ese Masky es todo un loquillo verdad :)**

**Masky: ... **

**Yo: O bueno como quieras **

**Jeff: hola amiguis ( jeff se recarga en mi hombro).**

**Yo: hola jeff q quieres desir le algo a las personas q leen?**

**Jeff : pues... si go to sleep... Y si no cierran las ventanas pronto estate hay muajajajajajaja **

**Yo: uyy si q malote y le tienes miedo a una cucaracha .**

**Jeff: aaaaaaaaaa una cucaracha me va a comer (grita como niña).**

**Yo: Ahorita la mato... Bueno comenten porfa .**


End file.
